


Where Team Arrow Work Together (or Try to Anyway) to Bring Oliver and Felicity Together

by CJ_fics



Series: Team Arrow Matchmakes Oliver and Felicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak UST, Sexual Tension, Some angst, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can't stand the tension between Oliver and Felicity. So, he calls a team meeting to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Team Arrow Work Together (or Try to Anyway) to Bring Oliver and Felicity Together

The first time Roy Harper calls a Team Arrow meeting without Oliver and Felicity, Sara and Digg find it odd. Why would a team member call a meeting without their leader and the only one in the team with a genius level I.Q.? Thea just smirks, and tells Digg and Sara to meet them in Roy’s apartment. She knows what this is about.  
  
"Guys, I called you here today—" Roy begins, only to be interrupted by Digg and Sara snorting. Roy glares at them, and continues, "Anyway, we have to do something!"  
  
"About what?" Digg asks, laughter still present in his voice.   
  
"About Oliver and Felicity! Don’t they drive you nuts?" Roy exclaims.  
  
"Nuts?" Sara chirps in, smiling knowingly.  
  
"Yes! Nuts! All that sexual tension! You can cut it up with a blunt knife!" Roy explains further, "We need to set them up on a date. Get them together. Because if this goes on, we won’t get anything done!"  
  
Digg stands up and says, “I’m outta here, Harper. I’m not going to be part of this. Oliver and Felicity are adults. And they are our friends, our teammates. We won’t be plotting anything involving them.”  
  
Once Digg leaves, Roy turns to Sara and Thea, “You guys in?”  
  
Sara and Thea smile and nod.  
  
So **Operation: Get Oliver and Felicity Together** begins.  
  
——————————————  
  
The first attempt fails spectacularly. The plan was for Sara and Thea to invite Felicity and Oliver, separately and respectively, to L’Opera at eight p.m. that Friday night. Then both Sara and Thea wouldn’t show up, leaving Felicity and Oliver to have dinner with each other. They all assume that if they put the two obviously attracted to each other people in a romantic setting, the rest would follow.  
  
What they didn’t know was that Oliver and Felicity had a common hatred for L’Opera. It was the site of their first and only dinner date. The one that led to Felicity being hurt by a bomb. The same bomb and injury that led to Oliver deciding to stop pursuing a relationship with Felicity, and Felicity allowing it because it would be a cold day in hell before she begged someone who came up with excuses to not be with her to be with her.  
  
So at the mention of L’Opera, both Felicity and Oliver said ‘No’, separately. Felicity a little nicer in her emphatic rejection of Sara’s invitation for a dinner at the Italian restaurant. Oliver, not so much. The words, “I will never, never, NEVER, eat at the restaurant, if it were the last restaurant on the planet and I was starving,” convinced Thea that they had somehow miscalculated.  
  
———————————————-  
  
The second attempt was a re-jig of the first attempt. This time, they chose Table Salt and made no mention of L’Opera. They had to implement their plans two weeks after the L’Opera fiasco because they didn’t want Oliver and Felicity to get wind of what they were attempting to do.  
  
"Hey, Felicity, I’ve got dinner reservations with Laurel for Table Salt tonight. But she’s working late, and it would be such a waste. Wanna come have dinner with me instead?" Sara says as casually as possible, inspecting her finger nails to show the other woman just how casual she was being. They were at the lair that Saturday afternoon, relaxing after Felicity’s training session with Sara.   
  
"Sure," Felicity asks, not looking up from her monitors, "What time?"  
  
"I’ll meet you there at 7?" Sara responds, trying not to pump her fist in the air in victory. _Step One, check!_  
  
 _You’re turn, Queen_ , Sara texts Thea.  
  
"Oh, brother mine, are you free this evening?" Thea says as she lets herself in to Oliver’s apartment.   
  
He’s in the kitchen, preparing a late lunch before heading to the lair. On Saturdays, he goes to the lair in the afternoon. Mornings in the lair were Felicity getting self-defense lessons from Sara. Oliver avoided those lessons at all cost. One, he knew that if he saw Sara attacking Felicity, his instincts would kick in and ignore any warning that that was part of Felicity’s training. He would just go on Full Arrow mode and attack Sara. For another, the sight of Felicity in her spandex work-out gear was something that enhanced whatever fantasies and dreams he had of Felicity at night — and it’s not like those fantasies and dreams needed any more enhancing. So he goes to the lair on Saturday afternoons, when Felicity’s lessons were over.  
  
"Tonight? Yeah, I’m free," he calls out to her.  
  
"Of course, you’re free! That was a rhetorical question anyway. You never date anymore," Thea exclaims making her way to the kitchen, "Why is that?"  
  
Oliver shrugs, “It’s not safe.”  
  
Thea rolls her eyes at her brother but doesn’t comment further, “So Table Salt tonight? I’m craving their salmon mousse. Meet me at 7 there?”  
  
"Sure," Olive nods.  
  
Thea smiles and turns back to the door, hiding her triumphant expression. _Step Two, done!_  
  
That evening, Oliver walks into Table Salt in his suit, no tie, looking like the hot billionaire that he is. The maitre’d walks him to the table reserved under Thea Queen’s name. Oliver is surprised to see Laurel at the table. She’s equally surprised.  
  
"Ollie? What are you doing here?" Laurel asks. She looks pretty in her peach, off-shoulder cocktail dress.  
  
"I was supposed to have dinner with Thea here tonight," he explains.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Sara here tonight myself," Laurel says, "Well, it was strange, to be honest. I ran into Felicity at the grocery this afternoon and she told me that Sara had dinner reservations for us and that Sara had told her that I couldn’t make it because I working. When I told Felicity I was free, she told me to meet Sara here at 7."  
  
"Hmm," Oliver murmurs, "But Sara didn’t show?"  
  
"No, she didn’t. She told me she was busy tonight. What’s going on, Ollie?" Laurel scrunches her eyebrows, confused.  
  
"I have no idea," he answers. _Oh, he had an idea, all right. Thea and Sara were trying to set him and Laurel up! And Felicity_ , he realises with a pang in his heart, _she’s in on it, too! How could she think that he wanted to be set up with Laurel? Was this Felicity’s way of telling him that she no longer had feelings for him? By throwing him at Laurel?_  
  
He smiles politely at Laurel and says, “Well, no use wasting a Table Salt reservation.”  
  
Laurel smiles in agreement.   
  
———————————  
  
"So, how was dinner last Saturday?" Thea asks him on Monday morning as they met for breakfast before he headed for Queen Consolidated.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Thea," Oliver responds sarcastically, "Next time, I can organise my own dinner dates, OK?"  
  
"So it didn’t go well with Felicity?" Thea frowns. They were so sure it would work!  
  
"Felicity? No, Laurel was there!" Oliver says, confused, "What’s Felicity have to do with this? I mean, beyond being in on the plan for me and Laurel to date again. Which, by the way, is not going to happen again. The ship has sailed on that one."  
  
"No, Felicity was supposed to show up at Table Salt!" Thea insisted, "Sara invited her! That was the plan!"  
  
Oliver clenches his jaws, and confirms, “So you and Sara concocted this plan for Felicity and I to meet at Table Salt for dinner. To what end, exactly?”  
  
"Because you’re in love!" Thea argues, "You are! I’ve seen the way you look at her, Ollie. How you behave towards her. And I know you’re in love with her. And the way she looks at you! I know she’s just as in love. We just wanted to make you happy."  
  
Oliver snorts bitterly, “Well, congratulations. Somehow, someway, Felicity found out about your plans to trick us into a date, and she told Laurel to meet me instead. There goes your theory.”  
  
Appetite gone, Oliver stands up from the table and plants a kiss on Thea’s cheek, “Thanks for trying, Thea. But Felicity’s not in love with me.”  
  
With her mouth open in surprise, Thea watches her brother walk dejectedly away. _Dammit._  
  
——————————-  
  
"How could we have messed up so badly?" Thea laments.  
  
Again, the three of them were in Thea’s apartment, plotting.  
  
"You should have told Laurel of our plans, Sara," Roy says, frowning at the other woman.  
  
"What? How was I to know that Felicity would run into her in the two hours she had between I saw her last and the time she had to be at Table Salt? And have Laurel in on the plan? Are you kidding me? I think she’s still holding on the idea of her and Oliver ending up together eventually," Sara responds. Then adds, "Guys, I need to leave for a bit to take care of some League work. You’re on your own."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Thea asks, "You should have seen Oliver. He was so heartbroken. He thought Felicity set him up with Laurel."  
  
"Yeah, and he’s so sulky at the lair. Like I don’t know if I can take any more sparring with him. He’s so violent!" Roy says, then lights up, "We should think in simple terms."  
  
"Like how?" Sara raises her eyebrows.   
  
"Like you know how we draw sticks to determine who goes for a Big Belly Burger run at the lair? I can rig that. Make sure that Oliver and Felicity get the shortest sticks and be forced to grab take out from the diner for the team," Roy shares excitedly.  
  
"Is that why you never go for food runs?" Thea asks, looking at Roy sideways.  
  
Roy just grins.  
  
So they do it, the first chance they get. With failed results.  
  
"Here’s dinner," Oliver growls, forcefully placing the Big Belly Burger bags on the med table. Then heading for the salmon ladder to begin his work-out, his face very angry and sad. His third one for the day.  
  
Felicity heads straight for her monitors without acknowledging anyone. She looks pissed off and teary-eyed. She’s muttering, “Why is he such an ass? What did I do? Why is he so horrible?”  
  
They proceed to ignore each other for the rest of the night, Diggle forming a wall of crossed arm muscles between his two teammates and the rest of the team. He raises his eyebrows at Thea and Roy, who are looking confused and sad about their attempt to get the two alone. Diggle shakes his head. _This has got to stop._  
  
—————————————————  
  
"Surely, among the four of us, we can think of something," Roy says.   
  
Sara’s back in town with Nyssa in tow, and they’re back in Thea’s apartment. Still no positive results.  
  
"Guys, I’ve got news," Sara announces, "Laurel asked me last night, if I was over Oliver and if that it was OK with me if she asked him out. I think, she really enjoyed their dinner the last time."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Thea asks.  
  
"Well, I wanted to bide time, so I said I’ll have a think," Sara says, "I’m over Oliver, by the way."  
  
"Oh, I know you are, Sara," Nyssa smiles.   
  
"But, guys, if Laurel asks Oliver out, he will say yes and get into that drama again," Roy wails, "It’s not good, it’s not good. We have to act quickly."  
  
"If he agrees to be with Sara’s sister, won’t that be a good thing?" Nyssa asks, "A man who will agree to be with another woman surely doesn’t deserve Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of ‘09. So good riddance."  
  
"No, he won’t agree to be with Laurel because he’s in love with her," Thea chimes in, "No, it’s because he thinks Felicity is no longer in love with him, and he has some guilt over Laurel. You know, because he was a douchebag to her when they were together."  
  
"Camping trip!" Roy shouts, "Let’s organise a team camping trip and leave them alone in the woods!"  
  
"That won’t be the safest option, Roy," Sara says, "Oliver might have an island flashback and it might not be safe for Felicity."  
  
"He won’t hurt her, surely," Thea argues, "I think that’s a great idea. Maybe even plant some poison ivy so Oliver can take care of Felicity and they’ll realise how much they care about each other and get married and have babies and make me an aunt."   
  
Nyssa shakes her head and moves away from the conversation to send a text message. _These kids needed help._  
  
Thirty minutes later, there’s a knock on Thea’s door.   
  
It’s Diggle.  
  
"Nyssa, sent me a text. She said you’re planning on inducing a post-island flashback on Oliver, and giving Felicity a poison ivy rash, so they’re forced to take care of each other?" Diggle shouts, "This has got to stop!"  
  
"Digg! They’re in love and they’re being idiots about it!" Sara exclaims.  
  
"Let them be idiots!" Diggle argues back, "Look, I know, you guys have good intentions. But, so far, you’ve broken Oliver’s heart, making him believe that Felicity no longer cares for him. As a result, he’s being a grumpy asshole — especially to Felicity. Which results in Felicity thinking she did something wrong. You’re doing more harm that good! They were fine before you intervened!"  
  
"Fine? Fine?" Thea screams back, "My brother is living like a monk! I don’t think he’s touched anyone in months! Oliver Queen, monk. That’s not fine!"  
  
"Yeah, and Felicity always looks sad whenever Oliver’s around. Sad or angry, or both. They could be really happy, Digg," Sara insists, "They’re so far away from happy, it’s sad."  
  
"And gosh, the unresolved sexual tension whenever those two are together! We choke on it!" Roy adds.  
  
"It’s their choice, it’s their lives, their decision," Diggle says, "We—"  
  
"Laurel Lance is planning on pursuing Oliver Queen again," Nyssa interrupts.  
  
Diggle turns his head and gaze towards Nyssa with a shocked look, which quickly turns into a frown, “Oh, hell no.”  
  
————————————————-  
  
In the end, Digg and Nyssa work together to lock Oliver and Felicity in the lair for twelve hours. They leave them well-stocked with food and water but block internet access and all forms of communication in the lair. Save for one, face-to-face conversation between Oliver and Felicity.  
  
When they finally open the doors the next morning, and Oliver and Felicity don’t come out, they draw sticks to decide who will go down to the lair to check if the two had murdered each other. Roy gets the short end (Thea learned to rig to game from Sin). So Roy gingerly and as quietly as possible heads for the lair.  
  
He will forever be traumatised by the sight the greets him when he enters the lair: Felicity straddling Oliver on top of the couch, grinding on him as he reaches up to pull her down for a kiss. Naked. Buck ass naked.  
  
Roy hightails it out of the lair, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Well," Diggle asks, his arms crossed.  
  
Roy raises his arms and bends forward in a classic, “I’m not worthy” gesture. Then turns to Nyssa to repeat the move.  
  
Diggle and Nyssa catch each others eyes and smile. _It worked._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic. Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/96368890698/team-arrow-trying-to-set-olicity-up-on-a-date-with


End file.
